


How Could You Betray Me?

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheater America, F/M, Reader finally has enough, WARNING: past abusive relationship, warning: past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: '...And expect me not to feel a thing'*'Turns out the villain was the hero all along.'





	How Could You Betray Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've put the warnings in the tags, I will also put them here, just in case nobody's read the tags.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- Past Abuse  
> \- Past Abusive Relationship
> 
> I think those are the important tags done, but if you believe there should be more, tell me and I'll add them straight away! I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable! :D

Alfred had saved you, you remember that. You remember running through the snow, the ice chilling your bare feet to numbness. You remember your breath coming in short puffs, appearing as smoke in front of your face. You remember the panic welling up inside of you, urging you further. You remember trying to hurry but every once in a while, you had to slow down, to catch your breath and each time you did so, you feared for your life. You rarely sneaked a glance over your shoulder but when you did, you'd see the muscled figure of him.

It was night time but in this part of the neighbourhood, one or two street lamps weren't working. This meant not only did you have to trudge for darkness and snow, you couldn't see him properly, which terrified you even more. You needed to see him, to know where he was. You couldn't afford to lose track of him because that meant you couldn't stop. He was fast, he would catch you and since you couldn't see how close he was, he could catch you the second you stopped.

So you had to continue. You lifted your legs, making sure your feet wouldn't get stuck in the snow and hurried as fast as you could, but it seemed as more snow fell, it became harder to move. Your body ached, you continued to grow more tired, and the idea of just collapsing seemed to get more tempting as the seconds passed on. You tried to continue on though, but eventually, you were so tired, you didn't even release the dip in the pavement, until you were already falling, hitting the ground with a painful thud.

You laid there, stunned, cold and in agony, sure you were dead now. He was angry - _you always seemed to make him angry... you could never win_ \- that you had ran, that you had spoken back to him, fought back; and when he was angry, he wasn't gentle... He was never gentle. He scared you, but this didn't seem to change anything. You couldn't move, though you tried and you wanted to. It was like the cold had finally settled in, willing you to your painful death, and you decided to just let it. You couldn't feel anything, you didn't want to...

But life didn't seem to be through with you yet, because just as your eyes slipped close, so ready to be done with everything, you could hear shouting. It was unfamiliar but strangely calming, the tone reminding you of a young man. You couldn't quite hear what he was saying (it was like your hearing had been frozen), but the urgency in his voice and the anger, that was clear. The shouting continued, you still couldn't hear anything but it seemed to get louder, so you assumed the person was near. This was proven correct when you vaguely felt the warmth of someone, you couldn't find it in yourself to flinch though.

The person was moving you, lifting you with the carefulness of a mother to her newborn, and as you were carried away, you wondered who this hero of yours was, and where was the villain?

*

Turns out the villain was the hero all along.

It's not like you didn't know because it wasn't like you could actually  _not_ know. Alfred had been such a sweetheart when you both began dating, acting like the best gentleman the world has to offer. He held doors open for you, uttered 'I love you's every day, and he looked at you with love, pure, happy love. Everything was perfect, honestly, so perfect you knew exactly when it went all downhill.

Halfway through the relationship, just a mere four months into it, he started acting strangely. Where he used to hug you and kiss you often, he wouldn't come near you. He didn't say 'I love you' as much, and every time you tried to collect and maintain eye contact with him, he'd avoid it. He would look everywhere but into your eyes. You shrugged it off at first, thinking maybe something was the matter but knowing he'd tell you when he felt like it.

You went about life, carrying on without a care in the world...and then, as any good ol' story goes, the phone rang one day. Alfred had been out, you weren't sure where to though (he always avoided the topic whenever you tried to get it out of him), and you  _had_  been intent on ignoring it. You  _had_  been, but then it had rung another time and apparently you weren't as strong when it came to curiosity as you had liked.

 

Practically racing over to the phone, you hesitated only once before picking up the phone, muttering a greeting before coughing and repeating that greeting a little louder. For a moment, there was nobody, no noise, no voice, and for a second you thought back to all those horror movies where the killer would phone their victims. Of course, they had the audacity to at least breath through the phone, but-.

 

"Is this (Y/N) (Y/LN)?" It was definitely female, definitely nervous, and definitely not a killer. Though who you still weren't sure, the voice sounded unfamiliar to you. "Who is this?" You asked instead of answering the woman's question, but she seemed to just laugh and say, "Doesn't matter. Just wanna say Al's cheating on you, with me and two other girls. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend, so I'm as shocked as you probably are. I just wanted to say though, you had the right to know, as his girlfriend."

You were frozen. It was as if glue had appeared at the bottom of your feet and you couldn't seem to get rid of it. Your breathing was going all funny too, and you knew if you didn't control it now, you would probably end up having a panic attack, and yet here you are, staring unhelpfully wide ahead of you as your breathing got worse, feet stuck to the ground. You were only vaguely aware of someone shouting your name, and for a second you thought it was Alfred...and then you remembered, Alfred was probably fucking someone else, to busy to care about your panic attack.

"(Y/N)!" came that unfamiliar voice suddenly, startling you into a loud gasp, which set you into a coughing fit but hey, you were breathing through your nose properly now so that was good. "(Y/N), you need to calm down!" You breathed, taking one breath, two, three- and then, eyes closed, you said: "I'm fine, thank you." The woman on the other end scoffed but otherwise said nothing. You didn't care though, instead just muttering a goodbye and then hanging up. You didn't want to talk to her, you didn't want to talk to anyone. You wanted to get away, to leave this house, it's four same walls suddenly too much for you. Was it just you or were they actually closing in? You were pretty sure they were closing in on you...

_I- I need to go. I ca-, I can't stay here_ , you thought and so you did, you left, just like that. With an absent thought of coming to collect your things later on (or asking someone else to come and get them instead, you didn't care), you left, having only half the mind to collect your coat and shoes. You didn't grab your keys or your phone or your purse. You didn't care about that stuff, you didn't want anything to do with that stuff.

You were going to leave and you were going to do so  _now_. You weren't waiting for him to come home, you weren't waiting for him to come and say excuse after excuse. You weren't going to fall deeper and get hurt again. Right now, you wanted nothing to do with love... It didn't seem to end up well for you anyway, so why would you?

As soon as you left the house, you slammed the door shut, to the house, to your old life, to  _him_. You shut it all out, and for once you felt like you could breathe. You continued walking, and the further steps away you took, you felt yourself breathe more. It was...perfect, you wanted this feeling, this feeling of being free. You wanted to keep this amazing feeling, which meant you weren't going to date for a very long time. You smiled. That didn't displease you one bit.

( _When Alfred finally arrived back home, he called out to his girlfriend, thinking she would answer back. She wouldn't. She never would because she wanted nothing from him. She would stay as far away from him as possible, and she hoped he'd do the same. Of course, he doesn't know this yet. So he'll continue calling out for you, wondering why you haven't answered, and a little part of him will worry about you, if you're alright...and then a phone call from one of his many girlfriends will ring out, distracting him._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
